In a first type of known machine the dose of coffee is loaded into a removable box; the user disengages said box from the machine, places a dose of coffee inside, loose powder or in the cartridge form, so that the dose will be lodged within a brewing chamber defined between a hot water distributing organ and the filter-holder box.
In the following description we shall more simply define said hot-water distributing organ--distributor--and said filter-holder box--box--.
In a second type of machine the dose of coffee is loaded into a nonremovable box, but that features a vertical, or vertical and horizontal movement as a consequence of which the filter is disengaged from the distributor and comes to be horizontally exposed in order to receive the dose of coffee.
In the first type of machine, especially the engagement of the removable box involves an operation that most users find difficult; it often means engaging the box by a number of trials by means of a bayonet device the users cannot see.
In the second type of machine the disengagement and engagement of the box means first operating a lever to vertically release the box, and then on a knob to shift the box horizontally, elementary operations in themselves, but who generally annoy the user that is aware of going through at least four different operations to load and unload a dose of coffee. Moreover, a box devised to be operated as described above does not realize a good fastening and sealing of the dose of coffee within the brewing chamber.